


in another world it could be us

by justanexercise



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, romantic kalex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise
Summary: “Hey, for what it’s worth, I think you guys would be perfect for each other.”Kara nods numbly, face flushed, while Sara goes back down to refill her drink, patting Kara’s shoulder sympathetically. She glances at Alex who’s now joined by a few other ladies, all drinking and having a much better time than Kara is. In another world, maybe Kara would’ve gotten the stones to confess, and maybe in that world, they would all be celebrating her engagement to Alex right now.





	in another world it could be us

 

She may have been flippant when she’d told Barry that Alex was going to be okay drinking so much, but Kara looks down from the balcony at her sister and Sara Lance take shot after shot at the open bar under her. They’re awfully close. Kara shakes her head. Alex deserves a reprieve, after the failed engagement and all. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to come to a wedding after all that. Still, Alex is an adult and can make her own decisions, doesn’t stop Kara from worrying. She keeps an eye on Alex, and on Sara who keeps Alex company.

Kara stands alone up on the little private balcony overlooking the coffee shop, sipping her soda with a wistful smile.

Barry Allen and Iris West.

In another world maybe Kara would have this type of happiness.

She watches Iris get congratulated over and over again, her father proudly proclaiming how good it is that they’d gotten together, of how he knew it would happen, seeing them growing up and just _knowing_ they would end up together.

Kara ducks her head, wondering how Eliza would be if Alex had gotten that married.

In her minds eye, it’s not Maggie on Alex’s arm.

She shakes her head, the fantasy going away.

Best not to dwell on that, not with Alex still hurting, and Kara having her complicated future ex-boyfriend and his wife back in her timeline. It’s easier to think about _him_ than it is to think about what could have been with Alex.

Kara looks down again, seeing Alex with a new companion. Dr. Caityln Snow. Kara eavesdrops maybe just a little bit, hearing them discuss science and alien biology versus metahuman biology. Kara chuckles. No matter what Earth, Alex is still a giant nerd, even when completely tipsy.

“Hey.”

Kara spins around, eyes wide.

“Oh, hey Sara.”

Sara raises her eyebrows, settling against the railing next to Kara. “Didn’t think I’d be able to sneak up on you Supergirl.”

“Well I’m not super all the time.” Kara shrugs. “And you’re an assassin so…isn’t sneaking around kind of your thing?”

“Good point.” Sara glances down and hums. “You sure it isn’t cause your attention is elsewhere?” She juts her chin down at Alex who’s taking another shot with Caitlyn.

“She’s going through a rough patch,” Kara says, her smile tight as Alex leans heavily against the chair, another glass of scotch already in hand.

“Ah yes. The fiancée, or well ex-fiancee.”

“She told you?”

“Little bit.” Sara bumps her hip against Kara’s, both of them leaning on the railing and watching Alex.

“Good good.” Kara pushes her glasses up with a small frown.

“You know I’m glad I’m up here now,” Sara says with her crooked smile, giving Kara such a knowing look that Kara’s not sure if the League of Assassins also taught mind reading. “At least up here, it doesn’t feel like there’s a laser target painted on my back.” She points her glass at Caitlyn aka Killer Frost. “Seems like it’s pointed at someone who can take the heat.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kara says, downing her soda in one gulp.

“Not many people can wear jealousy, but you make it look cute.” Sara shakes her head with a wry laugh. “Come on, I’ve seen that look, lots of times. Doesn’t help how much you were gushing about a certain Alex.”

Kara flushes, avoiding Sara’s probing eyes. “I-I mean. Why wouldn’t I? She’s the best…” Kara glances over the railing, watching Alex still mingling with Caitlyn, holding that glass of scotch that’s definitely been topped off a few times.

“I can see the appeal.”

Kara takes a look at Sara who’s raking her eyes up and down Alex’s form. She grits her teeth, willing the sudden heat behind her eyes to dissipate.

“Yea that was totally a normal reaction to someone checking out your foster sister,” Sara says with a raised eyebrow.

Kara blinks, the red glow of her eyes fading, all the blood rerouting with the rapid pounding of her heart. She stops herself from wiping her clammy hands on her dress, that would be far too much of a tell that even a normal person could see as nervousness.  

“I…” Kara swallows, debating on stammering out another lie to someone who’s trained in the art of body language. She sags, defeated, what’s the use of lying to someone from another Earth? “Sara…”

Sara mimes zipping her lips. “Don’t worry, secret’s safe with me.” She knocks Kara’s shoulder with her own. “How long you been in love with her?”

Kara’s breath stutters, leaning hard on the rail and just staring at Alex who’s making rounds at the buffet table. “Forever…” She blows out a breath of air, the weight of keeping that secret lifting. “Feels like forever, I mean…I don’t’ know when…it started. It just happened.”

“Hey, it’s okay.”

“No it’s not. Humans…” Kara shakes her head. “When I learned what Eliza and Jeremiah intended…I didn’t know what it meant when they took me in. I didn’t know they wanted us to be…sisters.”

“How young were you when you came to Earth?”

“Age works differently on Krypton, I had to start at 7th grade.”

Sara sucks in air through her teeth and pats Kara’s arm. “Oh boy, middle school.”

“I know!” Kara rubs her head, remembering all the faux pas she’d had not only as an alien but as a teenager.

“Alright, so you just happened to fall for the daughter of the family who took you in. No biggie.”

“Uhhh…yea biggie.” Kara snorts.  “It’s just…weird…right?”

Sara hums, pointing at the happy couple to be married. “Well considering whose wedding we’re attending, I would say it would be very hypocritical for anyone to say anything about you falling in love with her.”

“Y-Yea…sure.”

“Hey, for what it’s worth, I think you guys would be perfect for each other.”

Kara nods numbly, face flushed, while Sara goes back down to refill her drink, patting Kara’s shoulder sympathetically. She glances at Alex who’s now joined by a few other ladies, all drinking and having a much better time than Kara is. In another world, maybe Kara would’ve gotten the stones to confess, and maybe in that world, they would all be celebrating her engagement to Alex right now.

Kara squeezes her eyes shut.

She’s going to need that special meta-human strength alcohol now.

To forget Sara’s encouragement. To forget why she’s here. To forget that in her world, there’s no chance she could have what Barry and Iris have with Alex.

\---

A dull thunk jolts Kara to wake up.

She hisses, her tongue sticking to the roof of her mouth that feels like it’s so dry she could suck up an entire lack and it wouldn’t quench her thirst. Kara pats the pillow on top of her head, shielding her face from the rays of the sun that would no doubt only make the throbbing behind her eyes even worse.

Kara licks her chapped lips.

She’s never going to make fun of Alex ever again for being hungover.

Why does meta-human alcohol destroy her body worse than Algorian liquor?

She vaguely remembers Wally telling her it’s rocket fuel. She’d thought it’d been an exaggeration, now it’s more likely it’d literally been rocket fuel.

Kara groans, shoving the pillow off her face and turns around, squinting at the sun in her eyes, already doing it’s job in waking her up and dulling the ache in her head.

“Fuck…”

Kara blinks, seeing Alex looking terrified sitting on the ground, the sheets wrapped around her body.

“Alex?” Kara yawns, stretching her arms over her head. “Rao, I am _never_ drinking rocket fuel ever again.”

What’s weird is that Alex doesn’t tease her, instead silence greets the most opportune moment to mock Kara with her first hangover.

“Alex?” Kara sits up, the sheets falling off her body to uncover the dress she’d worn last night, this time all wrinkled from sleeping on it, and also only halfway on her body, like someone gave up trying to take it off.

She frowns, looking around them, spotting a generic hotel room and Alex’s dress pooled at the end of the bed and Alex who’s frantically grabbing the sheets around her to cover herself up.

And the memories hit Kara.

Last night, Barry and Iris’s rehearsal party, Alex drinking so much that Kara had to lead her away from the party while Kara herself got the flask of rocket fuel from Wally and Cisco.

And…blank spots. Kara rubs her eyes.

Hotel room…and…

Kara sucks in a breath.

She kissed…or did Alex kiss her? It doesn’t matter, because they were _kissing_ , more like making out like teenagers and… Kara blushes. They were definitely doing more than making out on this bed and…Kara can’t remember most of it, just that hot coil of arousal all over her body, the feel of Alex’s lips across her neck and chest, the smoothness of Alex’s skin…

“Alex…” Kara looks at Alex who’s almost done gathering her clothes and shoes and looks ready to bolt.

Not like Alex can escape back home, they don’t have a home here and Kara’s the one with the little gadget to take them back to their universe.

Kara immediately uses her superspeed, stopping Alex in her tracks and holding onto Alex’s wrists.

“Please just…” Alex can’t meet Kara’s eyes.

“We need to talk about it.” Kara desperately holds onto Alex, holds onto what relationship they have next…and the words that Alex drunkenly confessed to Kara.

_I love you Kara. So much. Too much._

And Kara who’d confessed to Alex.

_I can’t remember a time when I wasn’t in love with you_.

Kara takes Alex’s face in her hands, tugging her until she can look her in the  eyes, and Kara can see, can see the truth, can see Alex’s walls down, the terror in her eyes that Kara knows too.

“I love you,” Kara confesses again. “I love you Alex.”

Alex swallows, the truth breaking her.

And Kara is there to hold her together. Hold them together.

 


End file.
